


Your Thieving Heart

by EternallyEcho



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Acrobatics, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Canon Continuation, Chases, City Chase, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Deception, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dubious Morality, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Guilty Pleasures, Held at Gunpoint, Kinda, Kissing, Lies, Literally a Nobody, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Out of Character, Plot Twists, Rare Pairings, Secrets, Suggestive Themes, Talking, Theft, Thief, What-If, chase sequence, city, grappling hook, gunpoint, perhaps, several - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEcho/pseuds/EternallyEcho
Summary: On a day that was supposed to be simple and relaxing, Fox and his team find themselves chasing a new potential threat: a rather skilled thief known as The Black Rose. Can they catch him, and more importantly, what has he stolen?
Relationships: Panther Caroso/Fox McCloud
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. The Report

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to one of my guilty-pleasure pairings.
> 
> Anyway, someone asked me about writing a one-shot for Panther and Fox a few months back, and this idea came to me a couple of days ago. Though, I'm going to post this story as chapters instead, so that it's hopefully easier to follow.
> 
> Basically this story is a what-if scenario of Panther being both part of the Star Fox: Zero post-canon story (should it no longer follow the same story as the main continuity) and him not being a member of the Star Wolf team. Oh, and if he were totally open to flirting with literally anyone and not just a target interest, because that's way more fun and his normal target isn't here.
> 
> Fox is mostly normal, just kind of lost in space and hero mode, since he's so vigilant. He's basically running on, "But what if they're still out there?" mentality post-Lylat Wars. Star Fox and other characters may have some different behaviors, though it's mostly the other characters.
> 
> Anyway! If you're actually into the same rare pairing that I'm into, totally love chase sequences, or are just curious to see how this madness turns out, feel free to read! Enjoy.

In the bustling Corneria City streets of the white and blue skyscrapers, Star Fox exited a supply shop. Fox gathered his team to a nearby table, pulling the first seat out for Peppy. Slippy tapped at his tablet while Falco folded his arms, rolling his eyes. Some Cornerians glanced at the mercenary team as they passed, but most carried on about their day. A trio of space fighters flew far overhead, drifting across the skies above the towering buildings. Fox watched them for a moment, studying the skyline before sliding into his seat.

“Bunch of crooks, charging us that much,” grumbled Falco. “We saved the entire galaxy. Don’t we get some kind of hero’s discount?”

“It would be nice,” agreed Slippy, still typing on his tablet. “But…I guess they need to make money too. This equipment for the Great Fox and the Arwings is expensive.”

“Which is why we should get the discount, because it’s us,” maintained Falco. He rolled his eyes as Slippy shrugged.

“Well, at least we didn’t blow our earnings all in one place,” offered Peppy. He glanced at the table and tapped at the monitor on it, bringing up the city map. “How about we go somewhere nice for dinner?”

“Only if you’re buying, old hare.”

“Watch it, Falco!”

“You are the oldest.”

“And he can probably still kick your butt,” quietly warned Slippy, closing the order review on his tablet.

“If it’s in the skies, he’s got no chance,” taunted Falco.

“Skies? I’ll beat you down out here and now,” threatened Peppy. “Isn’t that right, Fox?” Peppy waited a moment and glanced at his team leader, who stared off at the crowds. “…Fox?” He tapped at Fox’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Fox blinked and turned back to his companions. “Sorry, what?”

“Yeesh, you awake in there, Fox?” Falco propped his legs on the table. “You look like you checked out to space.”

“Falco, get your feet off the damn table.”

“Yes, Grandpa.”

“Oh, I’m about to teach you how to respect your elders.”

“Guys, come on,” piped up Slippy. “Can we not get into a fight? We just saved Lylat a month ago.” He glanced at Fox, who stared off at the crowd again. “Fox! Help me out!”

“Uh, yeah, Slippy’s right,” chimed in Fox, turning his attention back to his team. They stared at him while he shifted his attention between the three. “…What?”

“Fox, are you ok?” Slippy scratched his head below his cap. “You seem distracted.”

“I’m fine.”

“Definitely lying,” joked Falco. “Knowing Fox, he’s either on red alert for enemies, or he’s searching for someone cute out there.”

“No, I—wait, what?!”

“There you go: he’s awake again.” Falco folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. “No thanks necessary.”

“Speaking of potential dating lives,” brought up Slippy as he glanced away from the table, “what’s going on between you and Katt?”

Wrinkling his perturbed face, Falco scoffed. “Hopefully nothing.”

Peppy smirked as his nose twitched. “Then what’s she running this way for?”

“She what?”

Dropping his legs and arms, Falco twisted around as Katt hurried through the crowd toward them. Groaning, Falco rolled his eyes as he dragged his hands over his beak.

“Is it too late to hide me?”

“Actually, she looks like she’s chasing someone else,” observed Fox, watching as another feline figure in dark indigo clothing slipped past them in the crowd. “New boyfriend?”

“Hopefully,” murmured Falco.

“Fox! Falco! And…team!” Katt slammed her hands on their table. “I need your help!”

“Can’t it be someone else you bother for once?”

“Ok, Falco’s useless, great,” assessed Katt. “Fox, you saw that guy, right?”

“The one you were chasing?”

“Yes!”

“Barely, but yeah—”

“Great!” She pushed off and grabbed at Fox’s arm. “Come on, let’s go!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up there, Katt!” Falco jumped up and pried her apart from Fox. “Don’t drag Fox into whatever mess you’ve got going on, you got it?”

“So now you’re invested,” deadpanned Katt. She eyed Fox. “Figures that it takes him.”

“What?!”

“It’s not even my mess that we’re working on,” corrected Katt. She checked up the street she came. “As it happens, the mess is his.”

Everyone watched as the Cornerian soldier and Fox’s friend, Bill, shoved and stumbled past the crowd of citizens. He spotted Star Fox and hurried over to the team, panting as leaned forward and dropped his hands on his knees.

“Bill?” Fox stepped over to him and rested his hand on his shoulder. “What’s going on? What happened?”

“Hey Fox,” managed Bill. He heaved and shook his head, gripping the helmet. “Did you know cats are stupidly fast? They’re stupidly fast.”

“Maybe you’re just out of shape from being stuck inside the cockpit,” teased Katt.

“Piss off.”

“Isn’t she so fun?” Falco chuckled at Katt’s dark glare.

“Can we get to the problem?” Slippy blinked as everyone turned to him. “Sorry, that’s usually Peppy’s thing to interrupt.”

“You boys really have some opinion of me, huh?”

“Katt was helping me chase down a thief that got his hands on sensitive intelligence for General Pepper,” divulged Bill. “I don’t know what it is, but we got a few soldiers trying to catch him.” He stood up and adjusted his goggles. “Katt joined in when she spotted him throw off a bunch of my team.”

“He must be pretty skilled to take on the elite Cornerian Army soldiers,” determined Peppy.

“Nah, they’re pretty easy to get around,” mocked Katt.

“Takes a thief to know,” fired back Falco. “Guess that’s how they got you in.”

“Funny.” Katt folded her arms. “But, as a matter of fact, yes. Since I can be a bit of a troublemaker myself—”

“Criminal.”

“Kiss my ass, Bill, I helped save Lylat,” hissed Katt. She cleared her throat. “At any rate, yeah, I jumped in since I recognized who the thief was, or, what he’s known by, at least.”

“Known by?” Fox tilted his head.

“He’s a notorious opportunist thief known as ‘The Black Rose,’” elucidated Katt. “It’s not impossible to hunt him down, but he’s very clever and escapes tight situations repeatedly. It’s almost like a game for him.” She lowered her arms and glanced away. “He has yet to be caught by the Cornerian Army once, so, not much is known on him.” She lowered her eyes and glared at Bill. “Publicly, at least.”

“Come on, we don’t hide our info,” defended Bill. “If anything, your criminal underworld should know more about him.”

“First, it’s not like I go dumpster diving for that intel,” snapped Katt. “And second, I am not a criminal!”

“Pretty sure you’ve got a bit of a record with Corneria—”

“And nothing is dated since or after the Lylat Wars, so shove it up your ass.” Katt pivoted back to Fox. “Truth is, I don’t know how dangerous he is. And if Bill doesn’t know just how sensitive that intel on Pepper is, it could be really damaging.” She lowered her arms. “You don’t have to do it for me, but you’ll want to help for General Pepper’s sake.”

“If we get paid for it,” muttered Falco, to which Peppy elbowed him. “What?”

“Pepper’s an old friend,” piped up Peppy. “If he’s working with a thief to stop a worse one, this could be serious.”

“Even if we’re not paid for it, the save could be a helpful favor,” offered Slippy as he eyed Falco, who heavily sighed.

“Fine, whatever.” Falco shrugged. “Fox was going to agree anyway, so we might as well be all-in.”

“Guess I’m a pretty easy read,” joked Fox. “Anyway, they’re right, we’re in.”

“Knew we could count on you, Fox!” Bill grinned, but jumped as his helmet’s communicator went off. “This is Bill.”

“He’s headed back your way, sir! Repeat: The Black Rose is headed back your way!”

“Got it!” Bill faced the others. “Let’s get him!”

Spotting the dark feline as he emerged from an alley, Star Fox and their allies chased after him. They charged past the dog soldier that had tailed the cat, but was quickly left behind in the crowds.


	2. The Chase

Fox and Katt rushed ahead of their allies, zipping and sliding around citizens. They watched as the thief grabbed onto a nearby signpost and swung himself around, turning down the corner of another street. Skidding as he reached the edge, Fox darted after the thief, losing Katt a bit on the turn.

Falco shoved through the masses, shouting as he waded through them. He kept his eye on the fading Fox and Katt, pushing through to chase them.

“They’re already so far ahead!” Slippy tumbled through a couple, and hurried after Falco. “How do we catch up?”

“If they’re already hot on him, then that thief is likely to change course again,” observed Peppy.

Scanning the streets in the distance, Falco spotted the cat jump up and swing below a fire escape. He sprinted off in a direction opposite to where Fox and Katt where chasing him.

“There!”

Falco hurried off, with Peppy and Slippy following. Bill jogged behind them, but heaved as he slowed, dropping back as more citizens got in his way.

“Yeah, you…you guys get him!” Bill panted and grabbed his stomach. “Oh…I really do need to get out more…”

Keeping his attention trained on the thief, Falco raced after him, watching him speed below nearby scaffolding. He bumped passing commuters, and slid over a slowly passing hovercraft.

“This guy is crazy!”

“Who in the hell?”

Jumping on top of tables outside of a restaurant, the thief slipped around tables of diners, each who yelped out as he hurried by. He glanced back and smirked as Star Fox chased after him, and twisted back around, slipping from two citizens that tried to latch onto him.

Narrowing his eyes, Falco vaulted past a bench near the dining tables, while Peppy and Slippy jumped clear over it. Slippy, however, crashed into a waiter, with a tray of food and drinks spilling over the two. Peppy twisted back and slowed.

“Slippy!”

“Just keep going!”

Nodding as he turned back, Peppy followed Falco onward. Slippy picked up his hat and placed it back on his head, as soda dumped over his face. He blinked at the raccoon waiter, who brushed custard cream from his face, and glared at Slippy as he meekly grinned back.

Still chasing after the dark cat, Falco and Peppy spotted Fox and Katt as they raced alongside their allies. The four sprinted after the thief, who darted up a staircase leading to a park.

They pursued as he dove out, grasping a thick tree branch and climbed away from them. A low flying fighter drifted by, as the cat locked his attention onto it. Fox and his team gathered below the tree, just as the thief lifted out a gun. Spotting it, Fox’s eyes widened.

“Hey, wait!”

Aiming his weapon, the shot fired out, and a hook snagged on the wing of the fighter ship. It veered off as the cat lifted from the tree and into the air. Withdrawing his grappling hook, the feline laughed as he dropped down and sprinted through the park, sliding across the railing near a fountain.

Gripping his chest for a moment, Fox hurried after his target, with Katt and Falco hurrying after him. Peppy trailed behind the three, panting as he charged on. They waded their way past a group of children playing near the fountain, swinging jump ropes around.

Fox dove through them, while Katt and Falco sprinted around the kids. Falco glanced back to watch as Peppy once again leapt over his obstacle, clearing it without issue.

“You got some fancy hops, old hare!”

“And you’re paying for those comments later!”

Darting out of the park, the cat charged up a flight of stairs, frightening a nearby goat that was on her way in. He forced himself to a halt just before her, winking as she gazed into his yellow eyes. Pivoting and spiraling around her, the thief sprinted across the street, with Star Fox hurrying to catch up with him.

Dipping into the nearby store, the cat dove through a rack of clothing. He waited as Fox, Katt, and Falco thundered past, and slipped out once he lost track of their legs.

“Gotcha!”

Peppy through himself forward and wrapped his arms around the thief. The cat blinked and smiled at the hare.

“Not bad,” he complimented. “But, not quite a capture.”

Sliding his hands along Peppy’s sides and under his arms, Peppy chuckled and erupted into laughter, as the cat slid around him and patted his head. By the time Peppy restrained himself, the thief raced off again. He started after him, but tripped over coat sleeves tied around his ankles.

“When did he even…?!” Peppy groaned and tugged at the clothing.

Back outside of the store, the cat rolled his eyes as Katt pointed him out from across the sidewalk. He darted through another alleyway, with the trio still on his tail. Kicking over one trashcan, the cat’s eyes lit up, and he threw more over.

Fox jumped over each that fell in his way, while Katt kicked off of the walls to evade them. Falco jumped out and over, narrowly following after the others.

They charged out from the other side of the alleyway, and the cat studied the road leading to more opened highways before him. Rerouting himself, he charged up a street, smirking as a limousine hovercraft approached. It screeched as it braked, and the cat rushed forward, running up and on top of the vehicle.

Lifting his grappling hook, the cat fired at a parapet, and zipped from the limo to it. He dropped back down and ran off, with Star Fox still behind him, though much further way.

“Did he seriously just make a zip line between a limo and a guard rail?”

“Don’t sound so impressed, Falco!”

They rushed through a street corner, and slowed outside of an apartment district. Katt and Falco twisted around and scanned the area, while Fox gazed up and searched the windows. He spotted the thief climb onto a balcony, where a brown bear fumbled back at his arrival.

“There!”

Katt and Falco spiraled around and after Fox, who hurried below the balcony. The cat blinked at the bear, who towered over even him. He leaned back on the railing and winked to the big fellow, who scratched at his head, as the cat dropped back from his balcony.

Bouncing on the fabric over the awning, the thief twirled through the air and gracefully touched back down on the street. He hurried away as Fox and the others gained on him, and hurried from the city streets toward a cave escape.

“We can’t let him access the caverns for the city escapes,” called Katt. “We’ll lose him in there for ages!”

“Think we’re a little late,” pointed out Fox. “But, we can chase him out!”

They rushed after him into the cavern and away from the city. Tugging out a blaster, the thief shot at the lights above him, darkening the stairwell leading underground. He waited as he listened to the others approaching, and carefully climbed the steps past them.

As her eyes adjusted, Katt noticed no one ahead of her. She twisted around as the thief emerged back from the caves and to the city, and sprinted back up the stairs. Fox spotted her move and followed.

“Falco, back up!”

Trying to chase after Fox, Falco slipped on a step and tumbled down the next few. He scowled as he punched at the ground, with the others disappearing from his sight.

Slipping through another crowd of citizens, the cat lost himself in a shuffle, and ducked into an alleyway, with Katt pursing him. He crept back and listened as she approached.

Katt ventured into the alley and gazed around, trying to spot the thief. Something slid between her legs and she slammed down to the ground. Glaring up, she fumed at the cat over her.

“Sorry, beautiful.”

Tossing a garbage bag on top of Katt and knocking the wind from wind from her, the cat backpedaled and spun into the alleyway. He leapt up and grabbed onto the ladder for the fire escape of an old skyscraper, as Fox jumped over Katt and climbed after him.

Sliding across the platform, the thief kicked at the ladder, knocking it down a few rungs as Fox tightened his grip. He jumped up and grabbed the railing, climbing up after the cat, who dove into the building’s window. Racing up the stairs and into the window, Fox chased after him.

They darted through run down rooms and offices, as the cat veered around desks and tight corners, failing to shake Fox from behind him. He glanced back as he knocked over a potted plant, but Fox jumped past it, still on the cat’s tail.

Slipping out from room and slamming the door, the cat rushed up a nonfunctional escalator. He darted up and slipped into a stairwell, climbing up seven floors toward the top of the building. Hesitating toward the last flight, he studied a graffiti marking of an ape’s face over cutlasses on the wall. Shaking his head, he slipped back down and pushed through the third highest level of the building, and into the room.

Kicking the door closed behind him, the cat chuckled and wandered into the open room. He jumped at the sight of Fox across from him, aiming a blaster at him.


	3. The Showdown

For a moment, the thief paused and studied his opponent before him. He slowly smiled and then applauded as Fox concentrated his aim on the cat.

“Bravo, well done,” complimented the dark cat as he lightly clapped. His voice was deep, almost soothing to belie his actions. “How did you manage to keep up with me so well? That’s not as easy a feat as it seems.”

“Security was on the floor you left me on,” pointed out Fox. “Cameras in this place were still operational.”

“Truly impressive!” The cat placed a hand on his hip, glancing at the wide windows of the open office level. “And here I thought I was down to my last opponent for my grand escape.”

“Afraid not.” Fox lifted one hand to tap his headset’s communicator. “Star Fox, converge on my signal.”

“Ooh, tough luck, but…” The cat lifted a device from his belt and waved it around. “I don’t think they can hear you.”

“Is that a signal jammer?”

“Correct.” The tall cat lowered the thin object, with a small red light glowing form it. “So long as you’re near me, you have no access to your communications, nor can anyone trace your current location.”

“But they can from where I last was,” pointed out Fox.

“Except you’ve been in my general radius since we’ve entered the building,” pointed out the thief. “And so, unless they happened to spot you while we were floors apart, I don’t believe your friends are coming.”

“Unless you can dodge blaster fire,” threatened Fox, “this is still in my favor.”

“All I have to do is activate a barrier,” pointed out the cat, and he tapped on his wrist’s device. “That goes up, takes your shot, and we have another city streets chase sequence.” He stretched his arms over his head, grunting as he pulled himself up before dropping back down. “I’m always up for a chase, but I don’t feel like you can keep up forever.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Oho, you do make for a fun challenge.”

“Just who the hell are you anyway?”

“Ah, allow me to introduce myself.” Tugging a flower from his belt, the cat twirled it around, lifting it to his face. “I am Panther, also known as Lylat’s ever-charming thief, The Black Rose.”

“…You sound full of yourself,” murmured Fox as he narrowed his eyes.

“Ouch!” Panther lowered his rose. “Such words wound me—!”

A blaster shot launched from Fox’s weapon, and Panther quickly tapped on his wrist, activating his blue barrier to negate the shot. Another blasted at the doorway behind him, forcing him to back away as Fox moved to block his exit.

“Very forceful, so rough…” Panther shook his head and wagged his finger from behind the barrier encircling him. “And to think I was just beginning to enjoy my time with you.”

“This may be a game for you, but you’ve got data that I need,” snapped Fox.

“Oh, you mean this…” Panther lifted a small drive from his belt, and waved it around. “Tell me, does General Pepper always hire the famous Star Fox squadron to recover his assets? Or was this just a fun coincidence?”

“Second one, actually.”

“Huh.” Panther shrugged. “Good to know.”

“If you hand that back over, I’ll let you go,” offered Fox.

“Mm…that’s a lie, but good try,” caught on Panther. “Rather cute effort, I’ll admit.”

“Look, I can’t let you leave, especially not with that data.” Fox trained his weapon on Panther, watching the barrier flicker. “And that shield won’t stay up forever.”

“Luckily, I have a few stocked up.”

“And then what?” Fox glared ahead at him. “You can’t guard yourself the entire time, and I’ll still chase you for as long as it takes.”

“Imagine that, the now-legendary Fox McCloud, spending his days chasing down after me,” mocked Panther. He airily sighed. “I’ve always dreamed of having someone so enticed to stay with me…”

“Get serious!”

“I am, entirely.” Panther’s tail swayed as he studied Fox. “Who wouldn’t want Lylat’s hero chasing after them?”

“Am I supposed to be impressed that you know me?”

“Not by those comments, no, I don’t think you would be.” He smirked as he watched Fox. “Perhaps if I mentioned your team buying supply ring orders for your Arwings, maybe that’ll strike your curiosity. Maybe it’s interesting that I know of your precious bird partner who happened to be a dropout member from a band of thugs. Hotheaded hottie Falco Lombardi.” His eyes lowered as Fox’s widened. “Should I go into detail on Beltino Toad’s son and your best friend since childhood, that adorable yet underappreciated mechanic of yours, Slippy? Or the dapper hare with a sturdy grip, great jumps, and longtime friend of General Pepper himself?” He blinked and chuckled. “Peppy, Pepper…funny names.”

“My team aren’t the most private figures,” contested Fox.

“Ah, my apologies; I didn’t realize you were so open about your personal lives.” Panther stepped across from Fox, watching his trigger finger carefully as his barrier faded. “I don’t suppose that many wouldn’t know of how you dropped out of that little flight academy where you met that firm lead soldier dog boy, Bill Grey, or that you dragged Slippy out with you.” He rolled his shoulders around. “Maybe I can get the ever-ravishing Katt Monroe to tell me about her past misdoings alongside Falco before they parted ways.”

“What the hell is your point?!”

“Intelligence offers many opportunities, Mister McCloud,” explained Panther. “Throwing off your enemies is one angle, but oh, just think of the ways people can exploit you when they know more about you.” He grinned as Fox locked his aim against the cat. “Tell me, did you restock that blaster’s ammo? Or will you run out of shots before I do of shields?”

“Want to find out?”

“Eager as I am to learn more about you, that’s not an aspect I’m focused on.” Panther eyed Fox up and down. “Truthfully, I wasn’t even expecting to use my information on you, but my employer made certain that I wouldn’t be going in blind, when you were considered an active risk.”

“Employer?” Fox blinked. “Someone hired you to get that data?”

“Of course.” Panther shrugged. “What, do you think some obscure thief wanted this for the fun of it all?” He tapped at his chin. “Then again, I do so love attention, and considered I caught your eye…”

“Who hired you?!” Fox pointed his blaster forward. “Was it Andross’s army?”

“That foul ape? Ha, no, his army should be in shambles by this point.”

“They’re still an ongoing threat,” insisted Fox. “We took down their leader, but I know that his followers are still out there.”

“Yes, and perhaps closer than we think,” cautioned Panther.

“Was it Star Wolf?”

“Ooh, those scary scoundrels led by that dashing Wolf O’Donnell fellow?” Panther chuckled as Fox winced. “Calm down, he didn’t hire me either, nor did his team.”

“How can I trust that?”

“Simply put, you can’t. After all, I don’t have qualms working with less savory individuals.” Panther shrugged. “But I make it a point to not take hires that will actively set me against the entire galaxy. That’s not how one survives in today’s climate.”

“Then why are you getting information against General Pepper?”

“Didn’t he read in his golden boy?” Panther snapped his fingers. “Ah, right. Coincidental involvement, so no, he didn’t.”

“Information against him only benefits his enemies,” assessed Fox.

“Yes, I’m intimately aware.”

“Then you’ve got to be working for Wolf or the others.”

“You sound more obsessed than any of the Star Wolf fanboys I’ve encountered, few and far between as they are,” mocked Panther. “Is there a reason? Something to do with his time alongside your father, perhaps?”

Fox fired a shot toward Panther’s feet, as he quickly activated another barrier. Panther blinked as Fox aimed at him again, and the cat chuckled.

“Clever, you wanted to see if I really had more,” realized Panther. “But yes, I do.”

“Tell me what else you have on Star Wolf,” demanded Fox. “You have information on Wolf, then you know if they’re active or not.”

“My source declined to share that with me,” murmured Panther. He straightened back up. “But trust me, if I knew, I’d love to share it with you.” Panther grinned. “I like to see that passion light up your emerald eyes.”

“What?!”

“Should I spell it out?”

“Shut up!” Fox carefully stepped in, approaching Panther. “If it’s not Star Wolf, then you have to be affiliated with Andross and his army, somehow.”

“Back to the dead ape and his last spread of supporters,” complained Panther. “Why assume I’m with them at all?”

“Those are Pepper’s biggest enemies—”

“Though doubtfully his only ones,” countered Panther, and Fox froze. “Ah, that didn’t quite cross your mind, did it? Just how many adversaries does the good general have? Do you know? I imagine countless more than he shares with anyone.” He shrugged. “Though, you’re right, the most notorious would be Andross. I wonder how long that rivalry was brewing.”

“They’re enemies, not rivals,” insisted Fox. “Andross is a mad scientist and a galactic threat.”

“That you’ve neutralized, yes, I’ve seen the news since last month,” dryly specified Panther. “Are you going to talk about how he’s responsible for your father’s death next, or have we both been caught up to speed on that?” He jerked his head back as Fox growled, and Panther’s ears lowered. “Right, sore spot, my apologies.”

“Who sent you?”

“Unfortunately, I was very specifically ordered to die before answering that,” revealed Panther. His eyes lowered as he licked his lips. “Though…for the right price, I may be inclined to share that information with you.”

“Cut the crap.”

“Ah, you’re right, I wouldn’t risk the pay,” relented Panther. He winked to Fox. “Though, I dare believe that you could be worth it, Mister McCloud.”

“Quit toying with me,” snapped Fox. “Either Andross or Wolf hired you. Or whoever is left from them!”

“Is this a story that you think you know?” Panther tilted his head. “You think you know exactly who I am?” He chuckled. “Tell me, which one? Charming cat criminal? Seducer of the masses? Escape artist extraordinaire? Star Wolf’s supposed lackey? Envoy of Andross?” Panther lowered his eyes as he took his rose back out, twisting it around, and staring at the door behind Fox. “Which do you prefer, hero?”

“Whatever the truth is!”

“Very well.”

Pocketing his rose, Panther lifted two guns from his holsters and pointed them across at Fox as his barrier faded. Fox charged a blaster shot and aimed at Panther.

“Tell me, which of these do you trust more?”

“Neither,” called Fox. “If you try killing me, you’re only going to get more trouble than you bargained for.” He narrowed his eyes as he locked his aim against Panther. “And I thought you were avoiding Lylat’s wrath.”

“Of course I am.” Panther closed one eye as he aimed out. “That’s why he needs to die.”

Blinking, Fox lifted his blaster slightly as Panther fired. He pivoted aside and shot at the cat, but turned as the shot soared past him, hitting something in the air.

Electricity danced on the floor behind Fox, as the image of a downed ape appeared before him. Fox shook his head and twisted back at Panther, who lowered his blaster with a smug smirk.

“I told you: I don’t make enemies of the galaxy,” maintained Panther.

“Who…how did you—?”

“Cloaking device,” assessed Panther as he approached. “Your shot would’ve nicked my shoulder, by the way.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, that was a good aim for someone who lost focus.”

“I didn’t lose…” Fox rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Relax, he’s definitely not a threat anymore.” Panther kicked at the fallen soldier, eliciting no response. “Thought I spied his army’s emblem etched on the walls earlier.”

“Look, I…thank you. I really do appreciate the save.” Fox lifted his blaster back up. “But I can’t let you go.”

“You really can’t, can you?” Panther smirked as he closed the distance on Fox. “I would’ve thought that could distract you enough, but you simply can’t take your eyes off me, can you?”

“Don’t make me kill you.”

“Mm, how lonely does it get for you?”

“What?”

“Looking out past the city crowds, studying horizons for threats on your home, waiting for something to go wrong…don’t you ever get tired of it?” Panther leaned down towards Fox. “Just once, wouldn’t you like to let go, not be worried about Lylat, and just focus on what makes you happy? …What does make you happy, Mister McCloud?”

“Would you stop with that?”

“Do you prefer Fox?”

“I prefer you shut up.”

“Is that right?” Panther studied his eyes carefully. “You know, from the moment we fired at one another, you’ve had opportunity to take me down, and yet you haven’t. Why is that?”

“No reason.”

“Another lie, how unbecoming of you, Fox.” Panther leaned closer to Fox, who pointed his blaster against Panther. “You’re actually every bit as attractive as everyone decrees you to be, big guy.”

“Hu-how do you get off on this?”

“It’s rather easy with the handsome ones.” Panther smirked as Fox blushed. “Especially the heroes. You actually saved me once before, did you know? Probably not, but then, you have saved us all.”

“When?”

“Lylat Wars—”

“No, when with you?”

“When the invasion went over Corneria, there was a moment that I was left alone atop a city building, and an enemy ship was looking to destroy it,” recalled Panther. “It was your ship that sailed past and saved us, myself and the others trapped up there.” He smiled at Fox. “I know it was yours because I was so captivated by the pilot inside. Part of me has something of a weakness for foxes and vixens.”

“…That’s a lie,” murmured Fox.

“Which part?”

“Huh?”

“Tell me…which part…was the lie…?”

“I…well, I…wasn’t all of it…” Fox shuddered and backed up, hitting the wall. “Uh…”

“Something tells me that you might just have a weakness for cats,” determined Panther. “Or perhaps panthers in particular…?”

“Don’t…”

“Tell me that you don’t want this…and I’ll back off.” Panther leaned closer to Fox. “Go on, hero. Tell me. Either my lie…or that you’re not interested…and I’ll back right off.” His warm breath washed over Fox. “Or, don’t…if you would like to…”

“Just…I…”

Fox hesitated as Panther guided their lips together. Kissing, soft and quick at first, Panther leaned back in and deeply kissed Fox, rubbing his hands down his sides.

Jolting back, Fox pushed from the wall and glared at Panther, who held Fox’s blaster in his hands. Gritting his teeth, Fox backed along the wall, but stopped as Panther backed away from him.

“Please. Killing you would be the exact opposite of what I want.” Panther smirked. “After all, now that I know you’ve got open interests…I’m definitely looking to explore that some more.”

“You’re full of it.”

“Full of what?” Panther loosely twirled Fox’s blaster around. “Feel free to share.”

“If you’re not killing me, what are doing?”

“Savoring the moment.” Panther sighed. “Guilty that I am flirt, and yet I’m also a hopeless romantic.”

“Right.”

“Mm, you’ll see, some day.”

Tossing Fox’s blaster aside, Panther grinned as Fox dove for it. He twisted back and fired his grappling hook at the window, shattering it open.

Rolling around, Fox pointed his blaster, finding Panther already at the window frame. He pointed his grappling hook out and waved to Fox.

“Until we meet again, Fox McCloud,” called Panther.

He fired his hook and sailed away, as Fox fired another shot, though missed. He hurried to the window, watching as Panther rolled across another rooftop, and raced off of it, firing his grappling hook to repel away.

“Fox…? Fox!”

Jumping at Slippy’s voice, Fox tapped on his headset.

“This is Fox. Go.”

“Did you find the thief?”

“Yeah. He, uh…he got away.”

“Damn.” Falco sighed over the headset. “Well, did you get anything off of him?”

“Actually, he…saved me.” Fox turned back to the body behind him. “From one of Andross’s straggler soldiers.”

“Wait, what?!” Peppy’s voice rose up. “Fox, are you all right?!”

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry—”

“Hang tight, we’re on our way over!”

“Peppy, I…” Fox sighed. “Thank you.”

“Always, Fox. Hang on!”

“Sure.”

Fox lowered his arm and turned back to gaze out the broken window, with only a gentle gust from the sunset skies to greet him. There was no sight of the thief, and he lowered his blaster to its holster.

His ears perked up as he felt something in the way, and Fox glanced down. He plucked a red rose from his holster and lifted it up. Something small was wrapped around the stem. Taking it, Fox opened the note.


	4. The Meeting

Elsewhere, atop a tall military building, a grappling hook latched to the railing near the top window. Panther soared up and onto the landing, and retracted his hook. He moved to a wider spot, and knocked at the window.

“It’s open.”

Pushing his way in, Panther stepped inside and approached the hound waiting for him at the desk. Two soldiers around the general glared at his approach, but the hound lifted his arm.

“That won’t be necessary,” insisted General Pepper. “Will you excuse us?”

For a moment, his soldiers hesitated, and General Pepper turned around to them.

“Will you, or do I need to make it an order?”

Backing off, the soldiers saluted him and retreated from the room. Panther waited until they left, and then approached Pepper’s desk. He sat on top of it, twisting around and smirking at General Pepper over his shoulder. The hound lowered his cap and narrowed his eyes at the cat.

“That smug and self-satisfied look better be one of success.”

“Aw, aren’t my good looks enough to brighten your day?”

“Stow it and show it.”

“Mm, yes sir—”

“Panther!”

With a sigh, Panther lifted his hands. “As you wish.”

Tossing the drive on the desk and to Pepper’s hands, Panther leaned back as the hound snatched it up. He glared down at the drive and tightened his grip on it, before slowly relaxing it and turning his attention to the thief.

“…Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome.” Panther folded his arms and lifted an eyebrow. “However, you could show your true thanks by paying my invoice for these services.”

“It will be done.”

“Then you are truly welcome!”

General Pepper waited a moment, and drummed at his desk, while Panther’s tail swayed around. The hound lowered his eyes as the cat playfully smirked to him.

“Was there something else you were waiting for?”

“Was there something else you’d like to share?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“The job was data retrieval.”

“From your own base, from security that should work for you.” Panther leaned over towards Pepper, folding his legs as they dangled from the desk. “Normally, that should be as easy as going to pick up whatever you need, no questions asked—”

“Do you have a point?”

“Why hire me?”

“This is data that needs to disappear.” General Pepper lowered his head. “It has damning evidence of…something that I’m not proud of.”

“Does it have anything to do with your entanglements concerning one Dr. Andross?”

Pepper jerked his head up and glared at Panther, who remained relaxed under the general’s glower.

“You were instructed not to look at anything,” growled Pepper.

“I didn’t.”

“Then how…?”

“You just told me.”

Clenching his fists, General Pepper rose up from his seat and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Panther waited on the desk, sprawling out as he rested his smirking head on his hand. With a heavy and resigned sigh, General Pepper stepped away from his desk, folding his arms behind his back.

“May I ask just what could be so damaging to you that you would need to hire an infamous thief to retrieve such intelligence?”

“It’s a…sleight of hand technique,” weighed Pepper. “If I were to take it, there would be questions, concerning the volume of files on there, over its content and then its disposal.” He pivoted back and surveyed Panther. “By having you take it and then having it disappear in such a manner…its trail goes cold and questions dwindle in time.”

“Creative. Though, now you’ll have questions on its importance and contents since I seemingly escaped,” pointed out Panther.

“That can be addressed with a simple hand wave.”

“Can it?”

“It doesn’t concern you.”

“Nor does the content on that drive, and yet I find myself…curious.” Panther leaned forward. “Does that data have incriminating evidence of a scandalous affair between you and the mad doctor?”

“What?!”

“That wasn’t a no…”

“Cut the crap!”

“Hmm.” Panther lifted himself back up and sat against the edge of the desk. “If it’s not about a whirlwind romance gone awry, then what could be so harmful?” He folded his hands over his knee. “You’re the general of Lylat’s jewel. Corneria will love you even in spite of whatever you toyed around with Andross.” Panther shrugged. “In fact, he’s the one who went insane, not you. It’s not like you could have known what he’d become.”

Silence filled the room, as Panther waited while General Pepper turned away, and stared out of the window to the night sky. Panther blinked and gripped the end of the desk.

“…Or could you?”

“My history with Andross is none of your concern,” insisted Pepper. “All you need to know is that I only have the best of intentions for Corneria and Lylat.” He glumly glanced back to Panther. “Even if you don’t believe me.”

“Surprisingly enough, I do.” Panther slid from the desk. “However, the bigger of a secret you make this out to be, the less likely others will, including your star soldier boy and your precious Star Fox.”

“So you did encounter them.” Pepper smirked as he turned around. “I did warn you that they were likely to join in.”

“Along with colleague in crime, apparently,” noted Panther. “Tell me, why not use her instead of me?”

“Katt is far too close to Star Fox and too much of a loose cannon to trust with this,” admitted Pepper. “You, on the other hand, have no such ties.”

“Mm…”

“What?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Panther leaned back. “That team leader, Fox—”

“What about him?”

“He’s such a good boy,” mocked Panther. “Pretty sure he jumped in to help you with no questions asked.”

“As expected.” Pepper frowned. “I owe him for such kindness.”

“You do. As do I.” Panther smirked. “He did let me go, after all.”

“Doubtful.”

“Well, I did have some fun with him to do so.”

“If you hurt him when I instructed you not to—”

“Relax, relax,” soothed Panther. “No one got hurt more than necessary, and almost nothing more than scrapes and bruises.” He sucked in his cheek. “Well—”

“Well?!”

“There was a…straggler.”

“Who?”

“A remnant of Andross’s empire,” mocked Panther. “Such a threatening foe, terrible. He even readied to attack Fox—”

“Panther.”

“That one I killed.” Panther tapped on his chin. “Though, to be fair, I merely shot to stun him, and his cloaking device short circuited from the damage, so…technically still followed your orders on no killing. At least, not intentionally.”

“Taking anyone from Andross’s army off the board is only an additional benefit.” Pepper nodded. “That’s good work.”

“Really have no love lost for him, huh?”

“They threatened all of Lylat,” snapped Pepper. “But to answer you: no, not at all.”

“Understood, loud and clear.” Panther mockingly saluted Pepper, who rolled his eyes. “That only leaves one matter still concerning me.”

“Which would be…?”

“Why haven’t you had me arrested yet?” Panther folded his arms. “You even sent your guards away, and I fully expected them to clap handcuffs around my precious paws.” He tilted his head. “So, why have them leave, and not arrest me? Not that I’m looking to be, mind you; I was just anticipating the effort.”

“You requested me not to.”

“Please.” Panther pushed away from the desk. “I smell a double-cross easier than you’d imagine.”

“Yet here you are, not arrested.”

“Again, why?”

“Do you really need an answer?” Pepper turned back to Panther. “You should be grateful.”

“Perhaps.” His tail swatted at the desk and Panther’s eyes lit up. “Oh…I see. There’s more data out there, isn’t there?” He waited, as Pepper remained silent. “It’s not just on Corneria either, is it?” Another pause, no response. “So, you’ll be needing my services again. And that’s why I haven’t been arrested…yet."

“…You are quite clever,” allowed Pepper. He shrugged and gestured to the door. “Feel free to turn yourself in if you’ve had enough.”

“Ha! Not quite.”

“Then you can be on your way, and I’ll call you for your next assignment.”

“Very well.” Panther strutted for the window, but paused and turned back. “Actually, I have a special request for our…future collaborations.”

“Don’t call them that.” Pepper sighed. “What do you want?”

“Make sure that Star Fox will be chasing me again.”

“What?!” General Pepper shook his head. “Why?”

“Very specifically ensure that Fox will be chasing me.”

“To what end?!”

“Because I think he’s hot,” flatly admitted Panther. “You’re not jealous of that, are you?”

“Be serious!”

“I am.” He waited as Pepper glared at him, and Panther sighed. “Oh, all right, I also do love the thrill of a good challenge. Fox can certainly give it to me. And take it too.”

“Stop.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“We’ll see what happens when you’re required again,” decided General Pepper. “But that’s all I offer.”

“Hmm.” Panther shrugged. “Fine.” His eyes lowered as he winked to the general. “Until the next mission then.”

Ambling his way from the top office of the tower, Panther twisted around and mockingly saluted General Pepper again. He chuckled as he spun back around, and stared out into the distance. He spotted the Great Fox and his gaze lingered over it.

Exhaling and shrugging, Panther shook his head. Laughing as he slid backwards from the upper deck’s railing, Panther lifted his grappling hook and launched it out, soaring off into the night skies of Corneria City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho, did you see that one coming? Dubious, isn't it?
> 
> At first, I was just going to have Panther as an unaligned thief, but I thought, "Why would Fox care?" So, I decided to involve General Pepper on that, since that would help. He's not a bad guy either, but he did something with Andross that would not look pretty, so, he's doing some...morally questionable tactics to cover himself.
> 
> Anyway, I was more focused on Panther playing around with Fox the whole story, since, well, that was the point. I like the idea of Panther being open to anyone for interest, but gets attentive to those that keep up with him. A flirty and hopeless romantic at heart, it would make sense for him to be drawn to Fox, who tends to be noble but sincere, traits Panther desires.
> 
> Fox doesn't have a partner in particular, but I like the idea of him being curious and open to exploring whatever opens up before him. Panther is certainly the type to attract his attention, especially by being in his face over it. Plus, one of his more popular pairings is with Wolf, so this is probably a safer step down from that, even if only by a bit.
> 
> Speaking of, I really wanted to include Wolf somehow, but he ended up being only in mentions, since it wouldn't really make sense for him to appear after joining Andross on the losing side of the war. (And I totally wasn't going to have him be the random lackey to die during the interrogation scene.) I like the idea of Panther not being affiliated with Star Wolf, at least during the Lylat Wars era, since he is supposed to have a record before joining them anyway; this gives him something else to do.
> 
> I don't think I've ever done a city chase sequence before, that was fun. I tried to be a bit descriptive on that, but mostly kind of hurried it along, since I wanted to get to the confrontation scene. There's a part with caves, and that comes from instruction manual flavor text on Corneria having secret cavern systems for its citizens to go hiding in when Corneria is under attack. And to be honest, I don't think I ever paid attention to that before, so that was fun and new to include.
> 
> Star Fox got a fair showing, perhaps some additional ship teasing if you're creative with it. Falco seemed pretty much himself, Peppy was a bit more aggressive due to being provoked (a bit unusual, but I think doable), and Slippy made a good mediator type. Katt normally dishes out nonsense, but here, I had her take no nonsense, because why not? Bill lacked his lowkey surfer boy accent, but was otherwise himself; I couldn't justify him going, "Fox, my dude! This thief is totally gnarly! Help a bro out, ya know?" Huh. Maybe that would've been more fun...?
> 
> Anyway, I could ramble on for days, but I think it's mostly covered. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Take care.


End file.
